Rewrite the Stars
by StarryHeart06
Summary: Annika Irving, Lloyd Irving's younger sister by one year, joins the group on their adventure, but will her powers do more bad than good? And what really happened when she drank the Elixir of Life? Starting at the beginning of the game, this is a retelling of Tales of Symphonia including Annika and her influence on the world and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Symphonia**

**Rewrite the Stars**

**Chapter 1**

"Today is the day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now Chosen One… Colette." Professor Raine says as she writes on the chalkboard.

Colette stands from her seat "yes Ma'am."

"Tell us about the Journey of World Regeneration."

"It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored."

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches. "Turning back toward the class from the chalkboard Raine continues, "The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question—"

A flash of light appears.

Lloyd jumped, "Wh…what was that?!"

A sort of fear, unnoticed by those around her, setting into Colette's eyes "That's…" Before she could finish the Professor stepped in to calm the class.

"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will

go and check on the chapel. Everyone stay here and study on your own.

Understood?"

Colette stands from her seat, "Professor! I'll go with you!"

"No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you.

Wait here with everyone else."

"Yes, ma'am" Colette said as she sat back down worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Iselia Forest,

Annika Irving takes her usual route down the stream from her house and through the forest until she finds the clearing. The clearing Brambert described to her as a secret place only those who are meant to find it will do so. He theorized that it is because of her ability to influence and control mana around her that Annika was able to find it. The stream splits and circles the center of the clearing where a glowing cyan bud has yet to bloom. Beside the flower an elf sits in the grass reading a book. The two have had a playful game of cat and mouse going for some time. Nothing serious, Brambert was mostly a mystery to Annika, but there was an undeniable chemistry between them.

Walking closer Annika cast a red light from her finger and swirls it around her hand hoping to catch the elf's attention, "Brambert… What are you up to?"

Without looking up from his book he responds "Annika, why are you here again?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

Smiling he gives in, "Fine… I'm reading the book you brought me, the one about this Mithos the Hero." Brambert closes the book and stands crossing his arms. "Your turn."

"I came here to ask you what you're up to."

"hm? It's not because you miss my company. "The smirk on his face making Annika's heart skip a beat.

"heh. Of course not. I just wanted to go for a walk, so I came here..." Stalling for a moment she bites her lip and looks away before continuing "Today is the day of Prophecy. Colette is supposed to receive the oracle today."

Studying her face Brambert ask, "That's good then, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I-I mean I think so… She's going to be leaving the village. I don't know when she'll be back. I don't even know if she will be back."

"Annika." Brambert lifts her chin with finger. "It's going to be alright." He pulls her closer and their lips meet. Annika's heart beats out of control. Lost in each other's eyes neither of them noticed when an arrow came flying through the trees heading straight to Annika. Wincing in pain she looks down at her chest to see that the arrow has completely gone through her body. "Brambert!"

"Here I've got you." Lifting her up and rushing towards the flower he lies her down as gently as possible and then turns to the flower bud. Placing his hands around it as it begins to glow, and the bud starts to blossom.

"What are you doing? Brambert no don't it-it's ok."

Once fully blossomed a green vial it is the center. Brambert grabs it and tuns back to Annika. "Here. Drink this it'll heal you."

"No! Isn't that- "

Before she could finish Brambert forces her to drink the vial. As she does the world starts to blur.

"Annika I'm sorry I- "

The world turned to blackness as Annika's eyes closed.

A flash of light appears.

Annika jolts up looking around. She is no longer in the clearing but is in the forest just along the stream. Looking down at her chest her wound is completely gone.

"Brambert?"

* * *

After waking up in the forest Annika made her way slowly back home while trying to compose herself. She knew what it meant. Brambert had given her the Elixir of Life. Though he had avoided discussing it in detail, she knew that the Brambert was guarding the Elixir and that his life was connected to it. She'd never fully understood what he meant but now was beginning to.

The Elixir had healed her completely, better than any first aide, but at what cost? Annika was certain that drinking that vial had made Brambert and the secret clearing disappear at least for all she knew. "He couldn't have possibly... died? No, he's the one who is supposed to protect the flower. He has to be ok right? The clearing exists apart from the physical world it can move from one place to another to remain hidden right?" Realizing how ridiculous she must sound she shook her head knowing what really happened, Brambert gave his life to save her by using the Elixir of Life. The thought made her heart shatter, but still she couldn't bring herself to fully believe what had just happened.

* * *

"Annika I'm back!" Lloyd says waving his arm with a big grin on his face. "You won't believe what happened today!"

Annika had been leaning against the side of the wooden house staring into space attempting to control her emotions.

"Lloyd! Colette received the oracle, right?"

"Yeah there was this flash of light and then- "

Lloyd told his story from the beginning starting with class and up to when he and Genis went to the ranch.

"You went to the ranch? What were you two thinking!?"

"shhh! I know, but they already violated the nonaggression treaty earlier today so I figured it wouldn't matter."

"I really don't think that's how it works…"

"Just don't say anything I'm gonna go talk to Dad and see if he can make me a keycrest."

Lloyd took off into house, "Hi, Dad."

It didn't take long for Dirk to get the truth out of Lloyd. "You went to the ranch?!"

"You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere, did you?"

This caught Annika's attention she pressed her ear against the house to listen closer.

"…That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake. The Desians killed your mother in order to take it from her."

"…They did?"

"I told you about how I found you and Annika at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at that time, so she explained everything. There's no doubt about it."

No loner able to eavesdrop anymore Annika steps away from the house when she hears footsteps from the distance. Turning she sees Colette and Genis running towards her behind them Professor Sage and a tall man in purple armor.

Colette opens her arms giving Annika a hug, "Annika! I'm so happy to see you."

"Hey. You guys came all the way here?"

"Yep we have news to tell you about the journey!"

"Ugh! You don't have to hit me!" Lloyd runs outside slamming the door behind him before turning to see the group and sheepishly says "Oh…let me guess…you heard that just now?"

"I'm sorry, because of me, you…"

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here."

Colette looks back towards Annika, but she gives her a reassuring smile. It's no secret to Annika that Colette has a crush on her brother. The two have spoken about it before many times in the past.

"Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace."

"Sure."

* * *

After Colette and Lloyd went up to the terrace Annika made her way to her mother's grave. The strange man was standing and staring at the gravestone. Before she could even speak, he asked her, "Whose gravestone is this?"

"It's my mom's, Anna."

"Anna…hmm… Is your father alive? "He seemed to be avoiding looking at Annika maintaining his gaze at the grave.

"I don't know. But Dirk is my dad."

Finally turning to make eye contact with Annika "Yes. That was a careless thing to ask. Forgive me, I am Kratos I haven't introduced myself yet. You must be Annika."

"Yeah I'm Lloyd's sister."

"You don't attend school with your brother?"

Surprised by the question and slightly embarrassed Annika responded with as little information as she could, "Ah no I finished school early a couple years ago thanks to the Professor "

"I see." Kratos said before casting his gaze back down to the grave.

At that Annika left not wanting any further questions. It was true that she finished school early, but she didn't include the part about why she did so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Symphonia**

**Rewrite the Stars**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Lloyd, Genis and Annika run as fast as they can to the Village of Iselia. When the guards' wave hello, they keep running all the way to Colette's house. Entering without so much as knocking the trio finds themselves face to face with Frank and Phaidra who look unsurprised by their urgency." Oh, hello, Lloyd."

Panting Lloyd ask, "Phaidra! Is it true that Colette already left?"

"Indeed."

"Did she tell me the wrong time?" Hurt in his eyes.

"Colette asked me to give you this letter." Frank hands Lloyd a letter.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of peril—many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you. _

_Farewell, Colette_

Annika was the first to speak up, "What is this? This almost sounds like a will."

"Yes…you could call it that." Frank answers plainly.

Lloyd to lost in thought to understand, "What do you mean?"

"Lloyd, Genis. There is something we hid from you and everyone in the village. Colette…no, the Chosen…is already—"

Suddenly, a violent noise can be heard from outside.

"Whoa!"

"What was that?!"

* * *

The trio goes outside. However, The Village of Oracles, Iselia is in flames. The Desians have attacked the village.

Lloyd yelled out to the others "We gotta help!"

"Look the schoolhouse!" Annika pointed to the schoolhouse where a guard was being surrounded by two Desians. "Hey stop that!"

The desians turned and readied their whips to attack" why you little!"

Before they could react, Annika pulled out her knives, Lloyd drew his swords and together they took down the first desian, while Genis casted fireball to distract the other. The second desian was faster, He dodged Genis's fireball and went straight towards Annika. Lloyd was faster though as jumped in front of sister and raised his swords defensively. Genis took advantage of this and casted stone blast while Annika recovered her senses and sidestepped around Lloyd throwing her knife straight at, he desian piercing his chest. He crumbled to the ground. Using the mana, Annika willed her knife back to her.

* * *

The group then made their way to the center of the village where the remaining villager crowded around a group of desians.

"Lloyd Irving! Come forth!" The captain Desian demanded.

"You've come to attack the village again?! I've had enough of this!" Lloyd angrily yelled out.

Puzzled and irritated the captain ask, "What are you talking about?"

"He speaks nonsense. Ignore him" The man with a Board-Shaped Arm says as he approaches. "Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans. Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!"

Genis running up to join Lloyd's side, "You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the Chosen!"

Forcystus and the Desians exchanged a look before the captain desian said "Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. They must be after the Chosen".

"They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?"

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards".

"Lloyd!?" Annika looked towards her brother in surprise. That was a part he had left out when telling her about the ranch visit.

The mayor was next to share his disapproval "What have you done?! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!"

"…I'm sorry"

"We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!" The grand cardinal smirked.

A monster like creature was released on them by the Desians. It had arms and legs like a human, but one grotesque eye and Exsphere like stones across its body.

"Now, receive your punishment!" Forcystus said with a sinister light in his eye.

The monster swung its arm wildly at the trio.

"What is that thing?" Lloyd asked while drawing his swords. Genis was already casting fireball. There was no use in hiding anymore. Annika felt the mana in air and carefully brought it to her. Her eyes glowed red for a moment before red sparks began to dance around her fingers. Lloyd rushed towards the monster when it began swinging its arms in retaliation Annika forced the mana from her hands and fired I towards the monster. The mana hit the monster making it stagger back.

"Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought that boy has an Exsphere!"

"It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for! Give it to me!"

"No! This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!"

"What are you talking about? Your mother was…"

Before Forcystus could finish the monster grabbed the cardinal from behind.

"Run…away…Genis, Lloyd…"

Genis shocked, "Wh…what was that voice? It…sounded like…Marble? …"

"It can't be!" Lloyd was no different.

Annika stepped closer to Genis putting her hands on his shoulders "Genis…" , but she didn't know what else to say.

"Uh…ugh…guh… Get away…hurry! … Genis…you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye…"

The monster burst as its mana went out of control. Nothing but an exsphere remained tumbling onto the ground in front of Genis.

"Ugh!" Forcystus fell to the ground clutching his side in pain.

The desians gathered around their leader protectively, 'No! Protect Lord Forcystus!"

"Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere. Always!"

Genis fell to his knees in tears, "M…Marble!…Marble! No!"

All Annika could do was sit there with him and hold him as he cried onto her.

* * *

The mayor was the first to approach,

"What have you done?! Look! Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!"

"I'm sorry…" Lloyd bowed his head in shame.

This only made the mayor angrier, "You think you can fix this by apologizing?! The Desians marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?"

A random village woman stepped on front of the crowd, "Wait a minute! You're going to exile him?"

"Yes."

Genis wiped away his tears and ran to Lloyd's defense, "That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble…"

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions."

"So, it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe?!" Genis asked angrily.

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there, anyway." Another villager stepped forward.

"Yes. Had you not done something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones that died."

"You humans are all the same…"

Lloyd rest his hands on Genis's shoulders reassuring him, "That's enough, Genis. This was my fault" Waling to stand in front of the mayor he said "I'll leave".

The first village woman stepped in again, "Mayor, surely you don't have to be so strict on a child…"

More protest from the villagers, "What are you saying? Do you realize how many people died here because of him?!" A man pointed at Lloyd.

Genis jumped in to defend Lloyd once again, "It's not Lloyd's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch. So, it's my fault!"

"But it's Lloyd the Desians are after. And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf."

"Then I'm leaving, too. I'm just as guilty as he is!"

Annika rejoined Genis side trying to get him out of the situation he was putting himself in, "Genis…" Before she could stop him the mayor made up his mind.

"Fine then. By the rights vested in me as mayor, I hereby announce the banishment of Lloyd and Genis from the village of Iselia. Get out!"

* * *

Hours after leaving Iselia the trio stumble upon a small caravan halfway between Iselia and Triet. A young woman steps out of the carriage "Who is it?"

Lloyd looked a bit embarrassed when he said, "Ah I'm sorry I just wondered who was here."

The woman smiled kindly, "I'm the only one here right now. Who are you? Are you on a pilgrimage?"

"We're…" Genis started to say, but before he could finish Annika jumped in

"Pilgrimage? Hmm, yeah, something like that."

The woman looked us over for a moment. The three kids were covered in bruises and cuts from the attack earlier that day, but the woman simply smiled and nodded "I see, that's quite admirable for someone so young. Please feel free to rest here."

"Thank you"

* * *

The strange woman brought the group blankets as they lit a fire, but for the most part left them alone. Munching on sandwiches that Dirk had packed for them before they left, they discussed their next move. "At the temple Remiel said something about a… hot seal?" Lloyd brought his knuckles to his forehead trying to remember. Genis rolled his eyes, "The fire seal Lloyd."

The gears started to move in Annika's head, "The fire seal… Isn't the dessert just ahead?"

Lloyd jumped up, "Yeah! That must mean Colette is somewhere in this area!"

"The next town we find we should look around." Genis suggested. Lloyd and Annika nodded in agreement.

After the others fell asleep Annika got up and left the caravan. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to be alone for a while. She needed to process everything that's happened.

"What am I going to do now… Maybe if I find Colette and follow her along the journey, I could try to find the hidden clearing again." Annika thought aloud. Really, she was hoping that her words were able to reach Brambert, wherever he could be. 'He can't be gone,' she thought, 'theirs to much I don't know or understand to be sure he's really gone. I just have to try and find him again.'

* * *

The following morning the trio found their way to Triet. Not even five feet into the town they nearly walk straight into a group of desians hanging up posters with Lloyd's face on them.

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Exsphere. His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all areas immediately." The desian ordered.

Lloyd clearing not understanding the severity of the situation, "Man…wanted posters and search parties. They're really serious."

Genis looking worried "We need to hurry and find Colette."

"Hey, I thought we were looking for Colette to protect her… This is more like we're looking for her to get help."

Annika exasperated, "Seriously Lloyd! Does it really matter why we're looking for her? You think too much when you don't have to!"

A few hours of searching the town while trying their best to stay clear of desians the group hears about the temple of fire nearby, they decide their next move would be to go there. As they are exiting the town a voice calls out from behind them.

"Wait!"

The group turns around to see three desians.

"Doesn't he look like the guy in the wanted poster?" The first desian ask.

"Let's see… Yeah, he looks just like it!" The others agreed.

"Good for you, Lloyd. They say you're good looking."

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Not at all!" Annika chirped in sarcastically.

The first desian pointed to Lloyd, "You must be Lloyd!"

Lloyd sighed and drew his swords, "Yeah, that's right"

"Hey, what about your usual "Who are you to ask for my name" thing?" Genis asked as he started casting.

"I'm not gonna even bother"

Before the desians knew what was happening, Genis casted stone blast at one desian while Annika and Lloyd each took on a desian. The fight didn't last long. Annika used her powers as discretely as she could as to not cause fear among the town's people. Using her mind and the mana around she willed her knives to fly straight towards the desian's throat causing him to choke coughing up blood and fall backwards. Lloyd was finishing off his desian, before heading towards Genis as he casted. Together they brought down the last desian.

"Heh. All talk". Lloyd grinned goofily.

Genis dusted the desert sand off his shorts while he shook his head unapprovingly, "Don't let your guard down, or you'll regret it."

"I'm not letting my guard down. It's just that they were so pitiful…"

"…Whoa!" Annika yelled out as a shock of electricity suddenly hit her.

The world went black...


End file.
